


Monologue

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: John talking to Kayleigh,  in the drive through car park.





	Monologue

**Author's Note:**

> Set in Finale . After searching for change and before Hedgehog gate .

“ This morning when I said I needed time, well I don't think I explained myself right. I didn't mean that I needed time to know if I wanted you or not, Christ I knew I did from the minute you sat in me car, what I meant was I needed time to get me brain and me heart on the same page. I find it hard sometimes to say what I feel, and even when I do , well sometimes I manage to balls it up anyway.” 

He looked in her eyes and sighed.

“ I could find a hundred songs to tell you how I feel, and sing them to you and mean every single word, songs to make you laugh , some to make you cry, everyone would be different, but the sentiment would be the same, I love you , and I need you to know that”

She sat holding his hand, the tears running freely, she was hanging on his every word, when he talked directly to her like this, just like this she was mesmerized. She knew that when he spoke as eloquently as this, his lips were repeating what his heart was saying .

“ But I don't want to always have to sing how I feel about you , I want to just walk up to you , even at work and say something like, how are you Miss Kitson , oh and have I told you I love you today, no, oh sorry, well I love you very much. And given time I will, I promise you I will”

He lifted her head up and smiled the loveliest of smiles at her. She smiled back , no words needed, he knew how she felt.

“ You know that in my heart I will love you till my dying day, that's the type of guy I am. I'm so so sorry about yesterday, I've loved you for a long time now, and I know we get on but I never ever thought in my wildest dreams that you loved me. When you said you did my heart was doing cartwheels and beating fit to burst , my brain on the other hand was going eh ? what did she say ? no you heard wrong . To be honest I was more prepared to tell you , than I was for you telling me, I just couldn't get my mouth my brain and my heart to agree on what to say that's why I froze . That will never happen again , trust me that lesson is learned “

He handed her the “non baby” wipes from his door pocket.

“ The day you got in my car, I'll be honest I had butterflies, we weren't strangers we knew each other , so I knew there was something special there. When I dropped you off that day, that very first day , three months ago , I knew I was falling in love with you . By the end of that week I was a goner. After Charlotte I tried to convinced myself I didn't need anyone, how wrong was I eh ?, now I know I need you , need you more than I have ever needed anyone or anything in my life, and to know that you love me , well that's the best feeling in the world, bar none. The sad thing is Sweetheart, that it's only now that I can truly say that I know what love is, obviously I thought I did before, but now with you sitting there next to me , I really really know, I feel ten feet tall knowing that you love me, it makes me feel worthwhile, at last, at long last my life has true purpose, a reason to be, and that reason is you Kayleigh, it's you “

She opened her mouth to speak, John softly put his finger to her lips.

“ This , us just sitting here together,this is special to me, the search for change and me bloody sore cheek notwithstanding” 

He could see her biting her lip trying not to laugh, but her sparkling eyes gave her away.

“ That sums up how our relationship will be , assuming you still want me, me doing something effing stupid and you making me laugh at myself, making me see the funny side, and still loving me despite me being a bloody misery at times. Just like you did with that bloody cyclist, I promise I'll try and tell you everyday how much I love you okay .If I ever say or do anything to hurt you , it will never be deliberate, I couldn't do that to you , not ever . I hope you know what I'm trying to say, do you ?”

She nodded, trying to wipe her tears and leave some makeup on.

“ I know I can be hard work Kayleigh, I don't mean to be and I don't try to be, but I also know that you were put on this earth for me to love, and I will, I mean I do , l have for a while and I will do forever. You're the one I've waited for all my life, and I'll never let you go . Never again “ 

He leant over and kissed her gently on the forehead.

 

“ Right let's get you back to yours, I can't wait to meet your Mandy, this is going to be a great evening , I can just tell , I've got a good feeling in me bones “


End file.
